


Spring Frost

by DecemberKat



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Cold War, Escape, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Russia, gulag, hints of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberKat/pseuds/DecemberKat
Summary: Two people escaping from a Kolyma gulag find themselves in the middle of nowhere trapped in an abandoned cabin together.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	Spring Frost

**Author's Note:**

> This is something of an excerpt from a larger universe that ended up just kinda being porn. Enjoy?

The hut was cold, but it was still warmer than the frozen outside they’d come from. Lev loosened his scarf a little and headed towards the empty fireplace while Firdausa systematically began raiding the sparse cabinets for anything edible. Finally, as Lev managed to get a fire going she walked over next to him with scattered rations: some dried meat sausages, a sort of yeasted flatbread, and a small box of tea that had been hidden under a sort of homemade armchair. The two ate in near silence, punctuated only by the sounds of the two eating and the occasional thump of snow falling from the heavy thatched roof outside. Afterward they found single cot piled high with furs and blankets on the other side of the room. Lev gathered a handful of blankets and headed towards the fire. 

“Where are you going?” Firdausa asked. 

“We’re not in the camps anymore,” he said quietly. “We don’t have to pretend.” 

“Lyov—“ Firdausa cut herself off. He stared back at her tiredly, some inscrutable longing behind his grey-green eyes. “I know. But… it’s still so cold, even inside—“

“I’ll be okay, Fira. Goodnight.” With that he began arranging what would become his bed for the night away from Firdausa. Her heart sank as she watched him settle down for the night off to one side of the fireplace. All those horrendous months together had scarred them both, but what had initially started as a mutual protection agreement had ended up becoming… what, exactly, Firdausa wasn’t sure. She wasn’t sure whether what she felt was simple affection out of forced circumstance or whether it was a genuine feeling. Finally she shook the tired confused thoughts out of her head and curled up in the cot. 

It was maddening how much he seemed to ignore her attempts to get closer to him over the next few days. Not that she appreciated his gallantry— any other man would’ve laid claim to her the minute he offered her protection, but not Lev. He seemed almost flagilently determined to deny himself anything resembling more than the basic comfort, trading off bouts of writing and attempts at mystic communication with the outside world with the steady, stable hard work of survival in the harsh Siberian tundra. To his credit, he’d adapted well to this environment, well-studied city boy that he was. There was a form of peace out in this wilderness, and Firdausa had often felt the whispers of the world around her on family visits to the more rural homes of distant relatives as a child. 

The crux of their predicament came one particularly cold night-- Firdausa would’ve guessed it to be just before New Year’s, not that either of them could’ve known for sure. Lev was sitting by the fire that night, long legs tucked delicately under himself, scribbling tirelessly in a blank book he’d found their third or fourth night in the old cabin, shoulders barely moving under the thick blanket he had wrapped around himself for warmth. Firdausa had used the bottom of a fine copper pot to arrange her hair in a way she thought was flattering and tugged the collar of her decaying shirt downwards to show more of her bosom. She simply bustled around him at first, making a pot of tea and handing him a mug. She noticed his eyes flit briefly to her exposed cleavage, though he quickly averted his eyes.  
Like a true gentleman, she sighed internally. Shame the one thing that first attracted me to him is the same thing keeping us apart.

Finally, she’d had enough. Firdausa waited until he had put away his pencil and stood up, stretching his long legs. His grey-green eyes widened as he saw Firdausa glaring at him. 

“Any other man would’ve given in by now. Any other man would’ve lept at the chance to sleep with a beautiful woman in exchange for protection. Any other man might’ve forced the matter. But I don’t want any other man.”

“Fira, I—“ She silenced him with a finger over his lips. 

“Is the idea of sleeping with me so abhorrent? If that’s the problem, then why’d you—“ Firdausa had underestimated him; Lev surprised her by cutting her off with a kiss, chaste but firm. 

“It’s not the idea of sleeping with you that’s abhorrent. I just didn’t want it to feel like you owed me anything. I had to be sure that this was what you wanted.”

“Lev, I promise you that you are what I want. You have a kind heart. And I love you for it.” There. The truth was out, a bit sooner than Firdausa had expected, but there it was. 

“Oh,” he breathed. “Oh.” With that the tension between them snapped. Lev curled his fingers around Firdausa’s jaw and kissed her, hesitantly, but as Firdausa kissed back he became bolder, hands roaming up under her tattered shirt. When they finally broke apart Firdausa just stared down at him for a moment, panting. 

“Bed?” she finally whispered. Lev grinned.

She led him down on the narrow cot, mindful of his half right foot, covering him like a blanket as they divested each other of their clothes. Lev’s eyes widened as he revealed her soft, pert breasts, dark brown nipples stood at attention from the wisps of freezing night air that had permeated their little run-down cabin. Firdausa gasped and giggled as he unexpectedly flipped the two of them over, which then turned to moaning as Lev lapped gently at her sensitive breasts. She felt her ragged trousers being pulled down to her knees as Lev kissed a trail down from her breasts over her chest and stomach and down between her legs. The first touch of her tongue to her wet heat was hesitant, a bit clumsy even, but soon enough he found a rhythm that suited the both of them, and soon Firdausa felt her peak coiling inside of her like a winding watch spring. 

Finally it burst. She felt her eyes roll back in her head as she lost all sense of time and space. Her orgasm curled throughout her body, making her toes flicker with the intensity of feeling. It subsided after a moment, leaving a dizzying feeling of floating on the dirty little cot. A bit self-consciously, Lev eases himself back up, wiping his mouth on a stray article of clothing before coming up to kiss her. They simply kissed for a few moments, content to merely be in each other’s presence. Soon, though, Firdausa noticed Lev’s cock poking insistently at her thighs. She slipped a hand down, down, down and towards his aching member, feeling Lev stiffen as she caressed his firm ass under his still-on trousers. She slipped them off, allowing Lev’s cock to spring free. There were already pearls of fluid leaking from the very tip, and it’s shape made Firdausa’s cunt excite once more with the thought of having him inside her.  
“Fuck me,” she whispered, helping him out of his trousers entirely. “I want you. Please.” For a moment Lev ceased his ministrations and stared at her, grey-green eyes wide, as if she’d just handed him the whole of Russia, or perhaps the entire world to him on a gold and silver platter. Finally he nodded, kissing her again and flipping them again so that Firdausa was straddling him, looming over him like the goddess of sex and sin. He helped her kick off her trousers entirely so she could move more freely above him. Her kisses were intoxicating as she settled herself above his cock, then moving slowing down, enveloping him in her slick, soft heat that made him groan into her mouth. 

Finally they began moving. The sex itself felt like the culmination of their relationship, as though every conversation, every glance, every inside joke had been leading them to this tiny cabin in the middle of Siberia where they’d finally come to rest after the horrors of Kolyma. As he thrust into her from below she finally found her voice. 

“You feel incredible inside me.” she panted. Lev flipped the two of them yet again and adjusted himself in order to penetrate deeper. Firdausa bit back a moan. 

“Let me hear you, darling,” Lev murmured in her ear. “There’s no one around for miles.” Firdausa kissed him and wrapped her legs around Lev’s lower back. Her gasps and moans rung out through the tiny hut. 

His cock filled her beautifully, his firm but gentle thrusts hit her inner spot perfectly as he snuck one long-fingered hand down between their bodies to rub at her clit, sending shock waves of pleasure throughout her body. She felt the tide rising in her core.

“Faster.” she pleaded quietly and Lev obliged. Finally the orgasmic wave crashed upon her shore. She came gasping and moaning, clutching Lev’s back like a lifeboat as she felt him tense and rode her out through the wave of orgasm. He shuddered and came himself, too late to pull out and unable to stop the crest of pleasure throughout his body.  
Afterwards Lev rolled off to the other side of the small cot while Firdausa shifted as much as she could towards the wall on the other side. They simply paused to catch their breath for a few moments, coming down from their highs. Finally Lev got up and out of bed with an apology and a kiss. Firdausa followed and used the chamber pot after him, then redressed to get back into bed, this time with Lev up against the wall. 

“I suppose some things are worth being this skinny for, I suppose.” he said quietly. Firdausa laughed and snuggled closer. Lev curled his arms around her, kissing her on the head. 

“I love you,” Firdausa breathed as they settled down for the night. “And when we get back to civilization you must take me for dinner or coffee.” Lev chuckled and stroked his hand through her hair. 

“‘When?’ My love, you sound so certain.” Firdausa raised her head to look her new lover in the eye. 

“I’ve been trying to figure out where we are. We’re only 50 miles from Gizhiga. It’s a city on the coast where my father has Koryak friends who could help us escape to Canada or the United States.”

“Fifty miles?” Lev repeated.

“A day or two’s walk, maximum. The Americans might hate us, but at least we’ll be free.” Lev hmm’d in agreement and kissed her. 

“In the morning, then, we can plan our escape. We’ll need food, my love, and other supplies. For now, however, we should get some rest.” Firdausa smiled and closed her eyes. 

“Very well, Lyovka. In the morning.”


End file.
